unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 1
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1, One Who Hunts Dragons, is the first chapter of the first volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Raishin Akabane challenging Charlotte Belew into a battle to take her entry qualification to the Night Party, after being hinted by Kimberly of it, to be able to enter the Night Party and spy on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers. Compendium During a lunch break, on Main Street, the crowd of students opened a path for Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, as she approached. Charlotte was having her usual banter with Sigmund when Sigmund noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin and Yaya who were standing in the middle of the opened path awaiting her. As Charlotte arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight. Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving the results of the transfer admission test he just took. Kimberly suddenly interposed and introduced herself, gave Raishin some advice, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, Kimberly hinted him of another way then finally left. Raishin then announced his next course of action to Yaya. Raishin and Charlotte continued their teasing exchange, but Yaya interjectingly remarked a perverted line. Charlotte, picking up what Yaya had said, instructed Sigmund of crushing Raishin. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Suddenly, Raishin and Yaya sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball charged towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. An armoured knight, a barefooted girl, a six-legged beast, an undine, a Jack Frost, and a harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then a golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at him, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. The group's leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin then explained his plan to Charlotte when a witch suddenly fired a fireball at him, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked the witch’s jaw. The group's leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. The armoured knight and golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks and then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya kicked the golem, causing it to crash into the armoured knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, and together with her, attacked the group's automata. As Raishin drew the the group's attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting them. The group, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was then about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin, after staring at Sigmund's condition, declined her then threw a smoke bomb and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. One in the morning, in a grove of trees behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building, an automaton messily teared open another automaton's body and devoured its magic circuits. Adapted To The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel volume 1 chapter 1 was adapted into the first, second, and third chapters of the first volume of the manga and the last half, except for the last two minutes, of the first episode of the anime. Major Events * Raishin Akabane takes the transfer admission test, and after, receives the ranking of the 1235th position out of 1236. * Raishin Akabane consults Kimberly on another way to enter the Night Party, and Kimberly hints him of another way. * Raishin Akabane challenges Charlotte Belew into a battle. * The Ten Benchwarmers attack Charlotte Belew who, together with Raishin Akabane, defeats the Ten Benchwarmers. * Eliza victimises Morning Star Wielder. Characters In order of appearance: * Raishin Akabane * Yaya * Shouko Karyuusai (mentioned only) New Characters * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Ravena (referred to only) * Kimberly * Hinowa Domon (metioned only, epithet) * Morning Star Wielder * Armoured Knight * Barefooted Girl * Six-legged Beast * Undine * Harpy * Jack Frost * Golem * Ten Benchwarmers' Leader * Gray-haired Boy * White Robed Automaton * Witch * Dark Brown-haired Boy * Eliza (figure) Abilities * Fuurinkazan - Raishin Akabane New Abilities * Mass Regulator - Sigmund * Jet Water Spear - Undine * Icy Blast - Jack Frost * Gale - Harpy * Fireball - Witch * Fuurinkazan - Raishin Akabane ** Kouen Juuniketsu - Raishin Akabane * Lustre Cannon - Sigmund Magic Circuits * Kongouriki - Yaya New Magic Circuits * Gram - Sigmund * Unnamed magic circuit - Six-legged Beast * Unnamed magic circuit - Barefooted Girl * Unknown magic circuit - Armoured Knight * Unnamed magic circuit - Undine * Unnamed magic circuit - Jack Frost * Unnamed magic circuit - Harpy * Unnamed magic circuit - Golem * Unnamed magic circuit - Morning Star Wielder * Unnamed magic circuit - Witch * Predator - Eliza Factions and Organizations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Factions and Organizations * Night Party Executive Committee (mentioned only) * Japanese Army (mentioned only) * Ten Benchwarmers Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Main Street *** Central Auditorium *** Tortoise Dormitory **** Raishin Akabane's Room Terminologies * Automaton * Wiseman * Night Party * Puppeteer * Machinart New Terminologies * Rounds * Karyuusai Brand * Magic Art * Machine Physics * Entry Qualification * Magic Circuit * Magic Energy * Night Party Rules Foreshadow * The epithet of Hinowa, , was mentioned among the buzzing of the crowd of students after mistaking Raishin for her. She only appeared later on in volume 7 of the light novel. Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this chapter. Cultural References * Sigmund commented to Charlotte using Moses' partition of the Red Sea, referring to the , an event in the Book of Exodus of the Bible wherein the Hebrew prophet and former Egyptian prince, Moses (מֹשֶׁה), parted the Red Sea as he led the Hebrew people out of Egypt, as a metaphor for how the crowd of students reacted upon seeing her approaching. * Sigmund mentioned Moses (מֹשֶׁה), a Hebrew prophet and former Egyptian prince who led the Hebrew people out of slavery from Egypt to Mount Sinai where he then received from God the Ten Commandments, to his comment to Charlotte on how the crowd of students reacted upon seeing her approaching. * Raishin announced his next course of action to Yaya using '| |Momotarō|lit. "Peach Boy"}}, a popular hero from the , as a personification for his plan. * Charlotte referred having seen Yaya's attire in an '|浮世絵 (ウキヨエ)|Ukiyoe|lit. "Pictures of the Floating World"}}, a genre of paintings and woodblock prints that flourished in Japan during the 17th to the 19th centuries. * Raishin intentionally addressed Charlotte with the Japanese honorific, , a honorific suffix which is the parallel of the English honorific prefix, Lady, which is used in the United Kingdom to address a daughter of a duke, a marquess, or an earl, as Charlotte is a daughter of a former earl. * The size of Raishin's bedroom in Tortoise Dormitory was mentioned to be 12 jou, the size being measured in , a unit of measurement to measure the area by using tatami mats, a type of mat traditionally mainly made out of straw which is used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese style rooms and has a standard size of 1.83 meters by 0.91 meters, or 1.67 meters, which is equivalent to 21.95 meters by 10.97 meters, or 20.06 meters square. Unanswered Questions * What is Kouen Juuniketsu? * Who was the automaton devouring another automaton? * Who was the automaton being devoured by the automaton? Notes # In the chapter's first part, as the crowd of students opened a path for Charlotte, Sigmund mentioned the Red Sea, a seawater inlet of the Indian Ocean located between Africa and Asia, in the metaphor he commented to Charlotte. # In the chapter's first part, during Sigmund and Charlotte's banter, Charlotte used the , a flowering parasitic plant that looks and smells like rotting flesh and emits a foul odor that attracts insects such as flies, as a metaphor for her retort to Sigmund's argument of her being unpopular. Quotes * (From Charlotte to Sigmund): “Everyone here in the academy is an enemy. They’re all hindrances in the way of the Wiseman’s throne. I have no intention of becoming familiar with anyone of them.” * (From Kimberly to Raishin): “ … The Night Party isn’t some kind of elegant ball dance. It’s a place where Machinart clash, until there is only one person left standing. If you go at it with a half-assed attitude your life will be easily forfeit.” * (From Raishin to Kimberly): “I made up my mind long ago. Since my goal was to become the Wiseman.” * (From Raishin to Yaya): “I’m going to rob a bunch of demons.” * (From Charlotte to Raishin): “They always increase in number whenever spring rolls around. The number of idiots who don’t know their place, that is.” * (From Raishin to Raishin): ““Are you messing around…? You’re the one who challenged me, and now you’re just going to run away…” Link Category:Light Novel Chapters